4th of July
by Britamerica19
Summary: Englands invited to America's birthday where he experiences the best thing that has ever happened to him  Summary can go die somewhere lol jk language a little bad


**Author's note: this was written by one of my besterestist friends Alie. She is pure genius when it comes to fanfics (in my opinion anyway) and if you like this one then look forward to her writing another fanfic of yaoi lol idk about who though still in the process of deciding ANYWHO on to the story!**

…

4th of July

Pat. Pat. Pat. The rain kept on coming, slapping down on the thick glass like a thousand tiny bullets, ready to break through. England just stared out the window, observing the crystal clear drops of water trail tiny rivers down the glass. This was ironic. No, this was just cruel.

It was like history had begun to repeat itself. He didn't want to think about all that bloodshed on that day, all the tears of agony and betrayal. He turned his head away from the window and squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the pain. Back to the matter at hand…

"_Just go already! You do this every year. Do you really want him to be alone AGAIN? Especially on his birthday?_" The small imaginary creature floated around the Brit's head, trying to persuade him.

"He won't be alone. France and Canada are probably already there, and I'm sure Russia and China are on their way. He doesn't need me."

"_How can you say that? Couldn't you read through those massive eyebrows of yours to see what the invitation said?_" Yousei-san held out a pink slip of paper, decorated with red, white, and blue colored fireworks.

He got an invitation? When was this? He grabbed the paper from her tiny hands, eagerly reading the script. The Englishman read aloud;

"Dear Arthur, you are invited to my totally amazing Birthday on Saturday, July 4th! It starts at 5 p.m. and cake will be served. We'll also be playing fun games! P.S… I really hope you can make it this time. It's never the same without you. Besides, I promise it'll be fun. Even if you only stay for five minutes, I'd be extremely happy. Love, America."

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of that last line. Love America. Arthur narrated the words over and over again in his head, making sure they were actually there and tat this wasn't some kind of sick joke.

"He… really wants me to come?" England finally spoke.

"_DUH_, _why wouldn't he? Now are you gonna give him the best party of his life, or just go sulk in a corner and let him down, like all the other times before?"_ The creature challenged. Yousei-san was smart. She knew how to take pretty much anything and make it into guilt, working against you. What else would you expect from a British fairy?

"Alright, fine! I'm going, but only because it'll make America happy, got it?" Arthur said decisively as he crumpled the paper in his fist and made his way to the front door.

His surprisingly heavy footsteps thumped down the hallway. Somehow, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Yousei-san held out brown plaid raincoat as he eagerly slipped both arms in at the same time, making haste to leave the house. She opened the door to the pouring rain before giving him a look of approval.

" _Oh, and one more thing. Don't get drunk again."_

"Haha! Kiss my arse." Arthur slammed shut the door and ran as fast as he could, not wanting to be late for the party.

…

By now England was soaked from head to toe. If anything, the storm had gotten worse on his way over, crackling thunder and lightning and raining buckets. He ran up the four mini-steps, stopping under the porch to catch his breath.

"Five fifty-five. I'm so late…I hope it's not over. Shit!." he huffed while looking at his watch. His hand shook as he banged on the door, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"He'd better be bloody thankful for this. I think even my knickers are soaked all the way through!" Only two seconds had passed when the door suddenly flew open. Standing there, in the doorway, was the only reason he had run 3 miles in a thunderstorm. Come to think of it, the only reason for his entire existence

Americas eyes lit up as soon as he saw the British gentleman, though he was seemingly in a state of shock. A huge smile spread across his face as disbelief changed to excitement.

"Arthur! YOU ACTUALLY CAME!" The American lunged forward, nearly knocking both of them to the ground as he embraced the smaller man. He blushed a deep red, giving him similar qualities to a tomato, as he hesitantly returned the hug. His heart was beating like a drum, nearly popping out of his chest. _Why do I always get so nervous when I'm around him?_ He questioned himself.

"D-don't get so damn excited." Iggy's words were partially muffled by the brown leather bomber jacket America wore as they hugged on the porch. Alfred's sweet scent invaded his nostrils, causing his heart to pump even faster. It was that familiar, welcoming smell that only suited America.

_Wait, what did I just say? For that matter, what was I even going to say? _He struggled to remember what he had planned to say, but to no avail. It was like the words had never even been there in the first place.

For the first time in weeks, he felt completely at ease. As though he could stay like this forever. He closed his eyes and imagined what that might be like. However, it was short lived.

Alfred slowly pulled away, still keeping one hand on the Englishman's shoulder.

"Jeez, your soaking wet! Come on in, Mattie's almost done with the cake, and you can help me put up the last of the decorations, if you want. Oooh! We could also make popcorn and…" He droned on and on enthusiastically as he led the way inside. England was too dazed from the warming embrace that happened only moments ago, to hear a word he was saying. Though, he could barely catch the tone of excitement in his voice.

How could he always manage to be so cheerful?

"You can hang your coat on the rack, and your shoes can go on the mat. I'm glad you're heeeeeeere!" The dirty-blonde's voice brought him back to reality. England stepped into the huge hallway, dripping water on the welcome mat as he removed the drenched raincoat. Warm air surrounded him with a pleasant feeling. He heard the door carefully shut behind him.

_No turning back now._ Party music played in the background, just loud enough for him to hear.

This must've been the so called 'rap' music that America was so fond of. It wasn't as bad as England thought it might be, considering the previous style of music Alfred had discovered. Oh, god that was bad.

_Country. _He thought to himself. _You couldn't pay me enough money to listen to that crap._

Iggy looked around at the walls slowly… something wasn't right.

"Where is everyone? You did invite more than just me, right?" The puzzled blonde asked as he hung his coat on the nearby wooden rack. He flipped off his shoes and laid them neatly beside each other, leaving room for everyone else.

"Of course I did, but the party doesn't start for another hour! I was surprised how early you came, actually. Don't you remember what time it said on the invitation?"

"But look! Right here! It says five forty seven!" Arthur held up his wrist, pointing evidently at the silver watch.

Your watch must be wrong, then. Cos' every clock in this house is set to the same time."

"Then how…?" He contemplated this for a minute, then it finally clicked. The pieces fit perfectly, as if it were a jigsaw puzzle.

Yousei-san. She was the one who set his watch forward.

"Dimmit! I hate that stupid fairy!" England said, half contained, half aggravated. He tried not to yell, remembering to try to use his manners. He was a gentleman, after all. Still, he couldn't stop the anger from surging inside him, giving him the impulse to run all the way back home and give that damned fairy a piece of his mind.

"Is it so bad…that you came early?" America asked with an unmistakable tone of hurt in his voice. _Great. Now you've done it. _Arthur thought to himself.

"No, It's not… I mean-I didn't…" What were the right words to say? They were caught in his throat, not wanting to budge. What exactly was he mad about?

*BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM*

"GAAAAH! What'd you do that for? We were saving those for OUTSIDE after everyone had arrived!" Canada's yell came "booming" directly from the kitchen, saving England for the time being. This was the loudest they had ever heard Canada yell, even though it still sounded like a normal leveled tone of voice.

America grabbed England's hand and rushed towards the kitchen in alarm. Not letting go, they ran down the hallway and took a left. As soon as they got to the archway leading into the kitchen, Alfred came to a screeching halt. Not having enough time to slow down, Iggy crashed right crashed into America's back, though barely affecting the taller man.

They both couldn't help but stare at the ridiculous sight before them.

"HA! What'd you do this time, Mattie?" America chuckled. The walls were coated with singed frosting and bits of vanilla cake everywhere. Canada stood, with his apron and chef's hat blackened, holding his equally damaged bear.

Well, Kumajirou here replaced the candles on your cake with fireworks. Then, he lit them, even though I told him to wait!" He pointed to the puddle of frosting that had once been a birthday pastry. Alfred swiped a bit of frosting from the lump and jabbed it in his mouth.

"This is delicious! Is it Baked Alaska?" _Has he gone mad? _Arthur couldn't help but think.

"I wanted to help. Wait, who are you?" The polar bear asked as he turned his head up to who was carrying him. Canada sighed.

"I'm your master. Now how am I going to clean all this up?"

"I can help with that, no?" France popped out from underneath England's legs.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" England yelled as he jumped back. France just ignored him.

"I see you've got quite a mess on your hands. But fear not! Francis the Great is here to help!" He slid up from the floor, showing off his French maid uniform.

"Cool dress! Where'd you get it?" America asked.

" I was just playing around in Germany's closet, then came across this little gem! Sexy, no?"

"OH, I might have to check out that closet later!" America said stealing a glance at England who of course didn't notice.

"Off that subject! Now are you gonna help me clean this up or what?" Canada demanded.

"Yes, yes, alright. You two go have fun while Mattie and I get this fixed up!" Francis waved his glove at the two countries, dismissing them to go. England didn't have to wait.

He grabbed America's hand and bolted away from the kitchen into the main hall, leaving the other two to attend to the mess. That was a little creepy. He didn't plan on seeing France in a dress anytime soon…or in high heels.

"Okay, so which rooms do we need to finish decorating?" He asked, trying to get that disturbing sight out of his mind.

"Let's start with the living room!" Alfred led the way to the very first door on the right with Arthur following behind. They entered the massive, half-decorated room, with red, white, and blue balloons strewn across the light colored hard wood floor. It almost looked like a ballroom, with huge glass windows that met the 15 foot ceiling and gold chandeliers dangling above the floor. It was very elegant come to think of it, not much like a living room at all. On the far north wall, a white cloth banner hung down, reading "HAPPY 4th OF JULY!" Arthurs gaze shifted suddenly, making contact with the pile of gifts laying on the table. Then the Englishman realized something.

"Aw crap! CRAP! I can't believe I forgot your present." Arthur slapped his palm to his face. A wave of guilt fell over him as he realized how careless he had been. Who shows up to a party without a friggin' present? To make things worse, it was _America's _birthday.

This one event that brought him so much pain, so mush misery, was suddenly the world to him. After he saw how much happiness his very presence had brought to Alfred, he couldn't help but feel like an ass. All those other times, wasted, due to his selfishness.

"Oh…that's ok. You really didn't have to get me anything."

"No! I should've! I was in such a hurry to get here, that I totally spaced it. I promise I'll make it up to you. Is there anything in particular you want?" Arthur asked.

"Well, there is one thing…" America took a step towards him.

Sure, what is it?"

"This." America went up to him, and before he could figure out what was going on, he found himself enclosed in the stronger man's arms. Within not even a second, Alfred had pressed his lips to Arthur's, holding him in a steady embrace. England's skin flushed to a bright red from a mix of shock and embarrassment, almost to the point where it looked purple.

_Is this ACTUALLY _happening_?_

Alfred guided both of their lips, leaving Iggy speechless, literally. A surge of pleasure overwhelmed England's senses, blindly clutching the back of America's jacket. He closed his eyes as America pulled him even tighter, making the kiss flow with passion. Was he imagining this? No. This had to be real. You wouldn't feel this much happiness in a dream.

Wait, was this wrong? The one he called 'brother' now his lover?…_Who cares?_

All that mattered was that they were happy. Nobody could ruin this.

He had waited so long for this. Though, he had always thought his feelings for America were one-sided. But now, he knew the truth. He knew just how much America loved him. With that, he pulled closer, as if there was actually space still left between them to fill. Heat pulsed through his veins, ripping like a wave of fire. America kept leading their lips, moving together in one motion.

*DING DONG*

The doorbell interrupted. America gently pulled away, beaming a white smile at the smaller British gentleman.

"Shit." England groaned, displeased that it had ruined the moment.

"It seems the first guests have arrived. We'd better let them in then, huh?"

Yep, I guess so." America replied as they both started walking towards the door, America's arm still fastened around Iggy's waist.

"I love you." America whispered.

"I…love you, too." England said, dazed, as he reached up to give the American another kiss.

**END**

**IT'S DONE! THAT THING TOOK ME YEARS TO TYPE! (mostly cause I had loads of homework) I'd like to drop a nuke on my school. Any who, Hope you liked it ill try to post her other fanfic within a week depending on her progress.**

**Cheerio~ **


End file.
